


Gluttony

by AlexisaFanST



Series: Seven Traits of Men [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: Julian is rather possessive when it comes to his yoghurts...(mostly dialogues)





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of very short stories
> 
> Part of the "Deadly Sins Garak Bashir Fan Fest"
> 
> Where "Deadly" is meant literally...
> 
> Thank you so much ConceptaDecency for being my Beta!!!

Julian Bashir is the most generous and kind person Garak has ever met. At least that's what Garak thought until he started having breakfast in his dear Doctor's quarters.

As with any other meal, the young man is inhaling his food rather than savoring it. He currently is shoving spoons of a strange looking cream in his mouth at an alarming speed.

 

 **Garak:** Julian, how can you even taste what you're eating?

 **Julian** (mouth full): I'm sorry, I need to be in the boardroom in twenty minutes. We have an early senior staff meeting.

 **Garak** (sighing): Then save whatever this is for after your meeting? Besides, what is it? I've never seen you eat it before.

 **Julian** (mouth still full): Chocolate yoghurt and no you can't have some.

 **Garak** (offended but intrigued by the smell): Is there... (tasting the air)... Is there Delavian chocolate in it?

 **Julian** (grabbing the container, locking it with a code and putting it in the cooling unit): Yes, I made it myself. But you can't have any.

 

The doctor drops a quick kiss on the Cardassian's head and rushes to the door.

 **Julian** : "I'll explain later, you can stay by the way, see you at lunch."

...............

 

The boardroom. The end of the meeting.

 **Sisko** : Well if that's all people...

Julian's combadge chirping

 **Nurse Jabara**  (over the com): Infirmary to Doctor Bashir.

 **Julian** : Bashir here, go ahead.

 **Nurse Jabara** : Sorry to interrupt your meeting but we just got a call from your quarters for a medical emergency.

 **Julian** (rolling his eyes): Of course you did. Take the hypospray in the first drawer of my desk - there's the patient's name on it - and send a team with it. My bet is on food poisoning. Bashir out.

Julian sighs and raises his eyes to see the rest of the senior officers staring at him in disbelief.

 **Julian** : What?

 **Sisko:** Care to elaborate doctor?

 **Julian** : Oh! Well yes of course! I cultivate Earth bacterias to make yoghurts and most species don't tolerate them.

 **Sisko:** And...? Shouldn't you secure them or at least warn your guest?

 **Julian** (outraged): I did! Several times! And besides, the container was locked with a code.

 **Jadzia** (snorting): Of course it was...but you knew it was useless, hence the hypospray.

 **Julian** (nodding vigorously): I've added Delavian chocolate to this batch.

 **Miles** : Julian, you know I'm not Garak's biggest fan but shouldn't you be checking on him?

 **Kira** (suprised): Are they on again?

 **Odo** : Yes.

 **Worf** : No!

 **Kira** (confused): What? You know what I don't even know why I'm asking.

 

Everyone starts to stand up to leave.

 

 **Sisko** to Julian: How bad can it get?

 **Julian** : Oh he could die but he'll get the antidote soon enough. He'll live.

 **Sisko** : You don't really seem worried.

 **Julian** (lightly): That will teach the bastard!

 

The young doctor leaves the room with a spring in his step under the stunned stares of his crewmates.

 **Jadzia** to Sisko: Remember when you were worried whether Julian could handle Garak?

 **Sisko** (sighing): Forget I ever said that, he's got his match with Julian.

 **Jadzia** (patting him on the back): They grow up so fast!


End file.
